Kagome's Heritage
by JaguaraValentineHunter
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been hiding a secret. She is not human. She is from a place called the Seireitei, also known as "The Soul Society" Her time among humans has now come to an end, as Aizen's betrayal calls for the return of the 14th and 15th Squads.
1. Chapter 01: A Shocking Surprise

**Kagome's Heritage**

**An InuYasha/Bleach ficcie**

**A/N and Disclaimer: **I have added 2 characters owned by myself and my best friend. I make no money from this. I own no copyrighted material. It all belongs to its respective creators.

**Chapter 01: A Shocking Surprise**

Kagome ran through the forest in tears. She just saw InuYasha with Kikyo. Again. Stopping suddenly, she looked above her as she felt a very familiar presence. '_It… Cannot be…. After all this time?'_ Continuing to the village, Kagome heard InuYasha catching up to her as she climbed into a nearby tree. "Come down here, please, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, pleadingly. Saying nothing, Kagome was lost in her own thoughts. _'I guess my time here has come to an end… Pity…'_ InuYasha jumped into the tree and sat behind her, hugging her to him, shocking her out of her reverie. "Kagome, I am so sorry…" Sighing, she leaned into him. "It's… alright." All of a sudden, Kagome and InuYasha heard a soft female voice singing:

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on your way  
The waves would guide you thru another day_

_I'm breathing in the distance, as if I've turned transparent  
I thought it had gotten dark, but I was merely blindfolded_

_I offer a prayer and wait for a new day  
To the ends of the ocean that shines vividly_

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

_People's hearts change, so I want to slip out  
The moon in its new cycle brings along the boat again_

_And every time I see your face,  
the oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
and soon I can see the shore_

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_

_The journey is still continuing on, on the calm days, too  
The moon in its new cycle begins to shine on the boat again_

_I offer a prayer and wait for a new day  
To the ends of the ocean that shines vividly_

_And every time I see your face,  
the oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
and soon I can see the shore_

_Rowing the boat of fate, the waves assault us one after the next  
But that's also a wonderful journey; they're all wonderful journeys_

Looking up, Kagome gasped as she saw her best friend, Jaguara Valentine, floating quickly to the ground. She began to speak "Kagome Ukitake. Captain of Squad 14: Human Protection Force. Daughter of Captain Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13: Arrancar Eradication Force and a Quincy woman. I see you have chosen…" Hopping down quickly, Kagome knelt at her feet. "I have, old friend.. I also sense that you have taken a Mate… May I give my eternal congratulations to you both?" InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him. "WENCH. Who the HELL are you?" he growled, glaring at the woman. "All shall be explained as soon as the others arrive. Kagome… Prepare for the forthcoming events." Said the woman as she leaned against the tree and meditated. "InuYasha… Please gather the others. It's a good thing that Sesshomaru, Koga, and the others are visiting today. Please bring them here. Thank you." Kagome requested, turning away. InuYasha sensed that she meant business and did as asked. As he and the others returned to the spot, they all noticed a group of nine others approaching the woman who had suddenly appeared earlier.

Sesshomaru noticed that the most toned of the group, a young man with dark blue hair that fell to his waist, had deep blue eyes, carried some odd form of a sword at his waist and had blue cat-like ears embraced the quiet woman in red, who kissed him deeply in response. _'Her Mate.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as they finally approached the gathered people. Koga went to approach Kagome, and was shocked as a tall white-haired man stepped in his path. "Back off, wolf. What is your purpose here?" He demanded, gripping Koga's outstretched hand and squeezing it, causing the wolf demon to yelp in pain. Hearing this, Kagome placed a hand on the man's shoulder, saying "Please, let him go…. Father."

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

_A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one: A Shocking Surprise. I hope you liked it. The people who joined the woman, my RPC, Jaguara, are: Jak(my bff's RPC), Ukitake, Urryu, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Rangiku. Rate and comment please! ^_^ Thanks! ~~ JVH~~ _


	2. Chapter 02: Family Ties Revealed

**Kagome's Heritage**

**An InuYasha/Bleach ficcie**

**A/N and Disclaimer: **I have added 2 characters owned by myself and my best friend. I make no money from this. I own no copyrighted material. It all belongs to its respective creators.

**Chapter 02: Family Ties Revealed, Introductions Made**

_**"FATHER?"**_ the group shouted in unison, all confused at this simple revelation. The man in question simply smiled softly and stated: "That is correct, I am Kagome's father. My name is Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Court Guard Squad: Arrancar Eradication Force. I am pleased to see that my daughter has made some true friends while she has been here." InuYasha began sniffing him, wary and slightly confused due to Ukitake's different hair color and complexion. All of a sudden, Ukitake began to cough roughly and a small trickle of blood dripped down his face. Kagome and the shortest of the newcomers, a kid with spiky white hair and green eyes, approached him quickly, catching him before he hit the ground. Alarmed, InuYasha sniffed him again to see if he could pinpoint the source of not only the blood, but his illness. Kagome answered the unspoken question she could sense was running rampant through everyone else's minds when she held Ukitake close, and, crying, said: "Father… Has the Tuberculosis gotten THIS bad? Rest, please!" The boy said: "Yes, Captain Ukitake. You must rest." Wiping the blood away, Ukitake stood and faced the people around him with a smile. "There is no need to worry, everyone. I will be fine. Captain Hitsugaya, please lead the way in introductions by introducing yourself." He said as he sat on a rock and began to meditate.

Sighing softly, Hitsugaya began speaking. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Court Guard Squad: Investigative Research Forces." Jumping into a tree, Hitsugaya said "Rangiku, your next." The busty red-headed woman smiled as she stood. "Hi! I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya's Lieutenant. Nice to meet you all! Renji, it's your turn!" She said cheerfully as she pushed said man forward. With a small _'oof'_ Renji began speaking. "I am Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Court Guard Squad. I'm up for a fight whenever you all are." He said as he glared at Rangiku, who was laughing at him. His ponytailed red hair swished as he turned away sharply, saying "Urahara… Go on." Clapping his fan closed, said man stood, smiling. "I am Kisuke Urahara, and I run the Urahara Shop back home in Karakura Town. I also am the former Captain of the 12th Court Guard Squad: Research and Development. My reasons for leaving are…. Private matters. Nice to meet ya. Yoruichi…. Your turn." He said, opening his fan again, bored.

A small, talking black cat walked forward and transformed into a beautiful woman… A beautiful, tanned, and **_NAKED_** woman. Miroku blacked out from pleasure. "I am Yoruichi Shihoin. I am the former Captain of Squad 2: Punishment Force. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am also the Queen of the Flash Step, a Soul Reaper ability." Nodding as she reverted to cat form, the silent figure in the back stepped forward. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the 6th Squad." He asserted stoically. A tall young boy with short black hair and glasses wearing a strange white cloak-like outfit stepped forward. "I am Urryu Ishida. I am a Quincy. I am also….. Kagome's half-brother." Moving aside as the aforementioned woman and her favored companion, the man who had embraced her and whom now held her at his side with a hand upon her waist, came forward to speak.

The man spoke first. "I am Jak Hunter, and this is my Mate, with whom I share Captainship of Squad 15: Interrogation and Brute Force Squad." He said, glaring at Koga, who was staring at his companion's chest and drooling. "I am Jaguara Lucreciana Valentine-Hunter, I am Jak's Mate, and I share Captainship of Squad 15 with him." She stated, snuggling closer to Jak's chest happily.

The group stared in confusion as Kagome didn't say that this whole thing was a joke of some kind. InuYasha could smell the sadness and despair radiating off her silent form as she stood, back straight and expression blank as she stepped forward. "Please forgive me, everyone, for deceiving you all. My real name is Kagome Ishida-Ukitake, and I am the Captain of the 14th Squad: Human Protection Force. I am half Soul Reaper, and half Quincy. My father is Jushiro Ukitake, whom you just met. My mother, a Quincy and Urryu's mother as well, is dead. I am Urryu's half-sister."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

_A/N: Well, that ends chapter two: Family Ties Revealed, Introductions Made. I hope that you enjoyed it^^ Thanks for all the support for this story^^ I appreciate it^^ ~~JVH~~ _

**_Author's Note: I am sorry to inform you that I am working on 3-9 chapters before uploading them. Any comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated^^ Please be patient, I assure you that the wait will be worth it^^ Thank you^^ ~~JVH~~_**


	3. Chapter 03: Hollow Attack on the Village

**Chapter 03: Hollow Attack on the Village**

**A/N and Disclaimer: **I have added 2 characters owned by myself and my best friend. I make no money from this. I own no copyrighted material. It all belongs to its respective creators.

At this revelation, the group gasped in shock, Shippo stumbling forward fearfully. "K-Kagome? W-what are you?" He asked, sniffing her. Sighing, Kagome turned to Urahara. "Kisuke, you know what needs to be done.." She informed him, turning to face the prying eyes of the curious and confused onlookers. "Stand back. NOW." Kagome commanded, saying, "I am ready, Kisuke, do it." The man in question stepped forward as everyone else stepped back, raising his cane to an inch or so behind Kagome's back. "You do know, Kagome, that this _Gigai _will die, correct?" He stated, awaiting her response. "Yes," she answered, "I also know that I will be bound in my true form until further notice. I MUST show them, Kisuke. Now finish this." Sighing, Urahara pushed his cane into Kagome's back, and she fell forward, "dead" to the non Soul Reapers of the group. Drawing Tetsusaiga, InuYasha attacked Urahara, rage causing his Aura to pulsate wildly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" InuYasha roared, chasing Urahara as he dodged his attacks easily.

Raising his cane again, Urahara sighed sadly, "I am sorry, sir… I must defend myself… BENIHIME!" InuYasha was blown back by a large, powerful attack, rendering him unconscious. Sitting down again, Urahara sighed as he began to meditate.

Just as InuYasha came to, he saw Kagome floating to the ground, kneeling in front of him wearing similar clothing to Hitsugaya, but with a different symbol on the back, and she was taller and much more 'Mature' in her figure. She had longer hair and darker brown eyes. InuYasha gasped sharply, sitting up quickly, causing the group to follow his eyes. Seeing her like this caused Sango to knock Miroku unconscious instantly, making Hitsugaya chuckle.

"I am perfectly fine, InuYasha." She announced, chuckling softly. The group was about to drill her with questions, when the sky above them darkened, and a large gash appeared in the sky, black as night, and a pair of gigantic hands appeared in the gash, tearing it open as 2 large…. Things… began attacking the people and village with large energy attacks.

"They are Gillian Menos Grande!" Kagome remarked, drawing her Zanpakuto and releasing it into its Shikai state: _"Lady who watches the day perish: Sanpurinsesum__ā__kingu, -One who guards the night and day: Towairaito __Ō__ji m__ā__kingu" _The group watched in amazement as her twin Katana transformed into a pair of Scimitars, one the colors of the setting sun, the other the colors of the breaking dawn. As if on cue, the rest of the newcomers followed suit, each chanting something to change their swords. First up was the woman in red, Jaguara. "Three-Headed guardian of Hell, arise and become my weapon. Frozen master of deception, come to me and become my blade. Fire and Ice combine! _Hakai bureijinguburiz__ā__do" Next_ was the Mate of Jaguara, Jak. "Destroyer of the Gods of Heaven's past: Ijō aku majin no kuchiku-kan" His blade became a Buster Sword, and it glowed many dark colors. The others present released their blades as well. Byakuya stepped up. _"Scatter: __Senbonzakura." _Byakuya's blade separated into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. Next was Renji. _"Roar, Zabimaru!"_ His blade transformed into an even longer 6-part segmented blade, each segment was wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Next up was Rangiku. _"Growl, Haineko!" _she called, and her blade became ash. Next was Ukitake. "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade: Sōgyo no Kotowari" Once he completed the incantation, he grasped the single blade with two hands. The blade then transformed slowly and began to form two blades, as the blades peeled apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthened and silver metal square charms attached to the chain began to fall until all five presented themselves. Last of the Soul Reapers to step forward was Hitsugaya. _"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"_ he called, and his blade became an ice dragon.

The attacking Gillians turned toward the group as Urryu formed a bow out of pure Reishi. A battle was about to begin…. And Kagome knew it. She knew… against Aizen and Ichimaru and Tousen, InuYasha and the others would surely perish.

END CHAPTER 03

_A/N: End Chapter 03: Hollow Attack on the Village. Sorry for the long delays, I have been extremely busy. Please be patient with me. Thanks^^ ~~JVH~~_


	4. Chapter 04: Espada Assault

**Chapter 04: Espada Assault, Naraku's Plot**

**A/N and Disclaimer: **I have added 2 characters owned by myself and my best friend. I make no money from this. I own no copyrighted material. It all belongs to its respective creators.

Another gash, black as night, appeared behind the Gillians. Out of it, appeared a group of oddly dressed people who approached the gathered group. "Give me the Hougyoku, Kagome." The one with green eyes demanded, gripping her throat tightly. "Ulquiorra.. Schiffer… I am not as weak as you may remember, BASTARD!" Kagome spat, and was almost rendered unconscious as her father stepped forward. "Let my daughter go, NOW, Ulquiorra. I WILL strike you down if you dare defy me." Ukitake demanded coldly, eyes narrowing in fury. "I suggest doing as he says, MONSTER! By the honor of the Quincy, I, Urryu Ishida, the last Quincy, will destroy you!" Urryu said, aiming his bow towards Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, let her go, Espada number 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Hitsugaya demanded, eyes turning an icy blue color as his Spirit Pressure increased, the air becoming chilled instantly. InuYasha drew his sword, growling at the newcomers. "PUT KAGOME DOWN, BASTARD!" He demanded gruffly, his eyes turning a slight red.

A serious laugh behind Ulquiorra alerted the group to the presence of a tall blonde woman with green eyes. "Tia Harribell, Espada number 3. Why are YOU here?" Jaguara snapped at the woman, stepping forward instantly, her Zanpakuto pulsing. "Jaguara Valentine, my old foe…." Tia remarked glumly. "It's Jaguara Valentine-HUNTER." Jaguara retorted angrily. Jak also stepped forward, glaring at the woman in question. "I am her Mate, wench." Jak stated coldly, eyes narrowing.

A powerful feeling behind Tia caused Byakuya, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, and Rangiku to groan. "Who shall be my first kill today, hm?" He asked, laughing. The group looked at him glumly. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Espada number 6." Byakuya said, stepping forward, the aforementioned others flanking him. The spiky, teal-haired man with dark green eyes scoffed at them. "I will not fall to weaklings like you!" The Soul Reapers scoffed back, and prepared for battle.

Sango decided to challenge Uiquiorra, so she went and flanked InuYasha, Urryu and Ukitake. Miroku, who had just come to, challenged Tia, and joined Jaguara and Jak. Koga joined Hitsugaya, Sesshomaru joined Byakuya, and the stage was set for an extremely powerful match, and the fate of Kagome was the prize for the victors. Shippo, Rin, Kirara, Ah-Un, Ginta, and Hakkaku stayed out of the fight, back in the village.

Little does this gathered group realize, but they are being watched by a most hated enemy…..::

**::FAR AWAY, IN A HIDDEN CASTLE, IN A HIDDEN LOCATION….::**

"Thank you, Kanna. These newcomers intrigue me, as I can sense immense power coming from all of them. I plan on recruiting them to fight the mutt and his friends. Then I will gather every shard of the Shikon No Tama, and become a god." A demon in the guise of an ill young man stated to a white-haired demon girl who held a mirror in front of him. "I suppose I am to play messenger, then, Naraku?" asked a beautiful female demon dressed in a Kimono of many colors, clapping her fan closed. "Yes, Kagura, I expect you to be my eyes during this, and my voice as well. Now go, both of you, and take Kohaku with you." The demon, now known as Naraku, ordered them. The two walked off silently, and Naraku began to fully plan his negotiations with these newcomers.

**END OF CHAPTER 04**

_A/N: That wraps up chapter 04 of Kagome's Heritage. Sorry for the delays in updating my stories, I have been busy and stressed. I will mainly be using Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Tia when I mention the Espada. I hope this chapter pleases everyone. Please be patient, and, as always, read and review. Thanks so very much, my loyal fans and readers^^. ~~JVH~~_


	5. Chapter 05: Naraku's Betrayal

**Kagome's Heritage Chapter 05: Naraku's Betrayal**

**By: JaguaraValentineHunter**

_Author's Note: Ah, the refreshing feeling of a fresh new chapter and some free time. *chuckles* The reason this update has taken so long is because my rough draft was destroyed and soon afterwords my computer broke. I have a new laptop now but I have been busy. Please forgive the late update. I hope this chapter is deemed worthy of the huge delay. ~JVH~_

**Disclaimer: ****I make no money from this. I own no copyrighted material. It all belongs to its respective creators.**

Just as the words escaped his mouth, a gash matching the one the newcomers he had seen in Kanna's mirror had used to appear in their world appeared behind him and a soft spoken male voice said simply: "Greetings, I am Sousuke Aizen. You are?" Whirling around to face the where voice had come from, Naraku saw a tall, slim man with dark brown hair that was slicked back and had brown eyes and a really pale complexion in a white outfit outlined in black. He gasped softly before replying, "How did you get in here unnoticed... Aizen? I am the demon known as Naraku." Aizen smiled before replying, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out... Naraku. I have heard of your... Ambitions, if you could demonstrate your powers, I would be appreciative. From the tales of your power that I have heard, your powers intrigue me. I too have power." As Aizen finished talking, Naraku realized that man in question was behind him, not in front of him as he appeared to be currently, so he whirled around to find the real Aizen standing there, his sword drawn and pointing at his face. "What... ARE you?" Naraku shouted in amazement and shock. "I am as close to a god as you will ever see, demon." Aizen replied smoothly, finishing by saying, "You wish to make an... alliance with me and my associates, the Espada, am I correct?"

Eyes widening, Naraku responded, "How did you know that?" With a smile on his face, Aizen let his Spiritual Pressure increase, sending Naraku into a far wall of the room they were in, pinning him against it before he could react. "This is my Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Now that you have seen its Shikai, you will be my servant. Nobody that has seen my Zanpakutō in its Shikai state can escape my clutches nor lay a finger on me. I will be taking this... Shikon No Tama that you seek for myself." Angry that he was tricked, Naraku attacked Aizen, prepared to absorb him and make his powers his own and reclaim his dignity and pride at his own folly of being defeated before being able to make the first move. "NEVER, now DIE, you BASTARD!" he shouted as his tentacles aimed for Aizen and tried to wrap around him. Not even blinking, Aizen knocked him out by moving faster than the speed of sound. "This is REAL power, _Hanyou_." Aizen taunted him with a smile as Naraku's world faded into black, his last conscious thoughts jumbled together as he blacked out, his body slumped against a wall.

**End of Chapter 05**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the HUGE delays in updates to my fanfictions. *bows* Sorry this chapter was so short also. My life is a busy one, so stay blessed and please be patient. Thank you. Until next time... ~JVH~_


End file.
